UnderKnown
by DragonMaster9521
Summary: What if Chara and Asriel never died? That one question causes a chain reaction, resulting in an interesting alternate timeline. Meet Frisk, a child with constant nightmares of a place called the Underground. They are forced up Mt. Ebott, realizing too late that they cannot control their own destiny. They wish to escape this fate, but is that really the best option? Original AU.
1. Preview thing with a bunch of text

UnderKnown is an AU with many different changes from the original timeline. To make this slightly easier to understand, I have listed some general ideas of most of the main characters. **WARNING: SPOILERS OF STORY PLOTLINES AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION. THIS WILL BE CONSTANTLY EDITED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.**

 _Frisk:_ A mage who can't use magic. Is the eighth fallen human and the second child to be forced up Mount Ebott because of the prophecy of the Underground going empty. Can see other timelines, but only in dreams and sometimes when they see people they have dreamed about. Dreams mostly consist of nightmare timelines and occur at least once every night. Worse nightmares cause them to scream when they wake up, losing any possibility of speech. Complete Pacifist, most likely because of nightmares. Currently has the ability to SAVE, CONTINUE, and RESET.

 _Asriel:_ Crown Prince of the Underground, son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. Works with his mother in the Ruins to help fallen humans find new homes in the Underground. Has some dreams/nightmares of other timelines, but usually only glimpses or feelings. Has been told about the other timelines by his adopted human sibling, Chara. Found Chara when they first fell down, and they both soon became best friends.

 _Toriel:_ Queen of the Underground, married to Asgore. Is in charge of helping fallen humans find new homes in the Underground, with her son as her apprentice. Suggested adopting Chara into the Dreemurr family when they fell down. By the time the second child had fallen, the royal family had successfully created a way for humans who have fallen to integrate into monster society.

 _Asgore:_ King of the Underground, married to Toriel. Is in charge of the Underground. After the Dreemurrs created a way to integrate humans into monster society, that gave him rising responsibilities, and he had found it increasingly difficult to spend personal time with his family. Chara suggested that the rest of the family take some of the duties that had stemmed from the humans' arrival. Toriel would live in the Ruins with Asriel to monitor the falling of any humans, and Chara would stay with Asgore at New Home and handle the official processes. That left Asgore with enough room for his kingly duties, as well as time for family.

 _Chara:_ Adopted human child of the King and Queen. Is responsible for officially documenting human adoptions and helping humans integrate into monster families. Former mage. The first fallen human and the first child to be forced up Mount Ebott because of the prophecy of the Underground going empty. Can see other timelines like Frisk, but because they have been underground so long, they can see different layers of reality on one plane of existence. Dreams mostly consist of dream timelines and occur at least once every night. Explained to their brother, Asriel, about other parallel universes. Sightly genocidal, possibly due to seeing so many "happy"(true) endings. First to have the ability of SAVE, CONTINUE, and RESET.

 _Sans:_ Brother of Papyrus. Works with his brother as a Sentry, and also has other part-time jobs. Is the only one who remembers all the COMPLETE RESETS. Doesn't experience or know which human CONTINUES, but knows when they happen. Because of this, his sense of time is confused. Assumes the most recent human is the only one who can CONTINUE and RESET. Doesn't completely understand the ability of SAVE, as monsters cannot see SAVE POINTS, only humans can.

 _Papyrus:_ Brother of Sans. Works as a Sentry in Snowdin. Doesn't know of RESETS or CONTINUES like his brother. No matter which point in the timeline, he is always worried about his brother's growing depression and laziness. Has adopted Bravery into their family.

 _Undyne:_ Head of the royal guard. The point of the royal guard is to protect the royal family and to regularly update Asgore on the state of the humans and the monster families that have adopted them. Since adopting Justice, she has had a more brighter look on humans. When not working, she visits Alphys in her lab.

 _Alphys:_ The current royal scientist. Is in charge of finding a way to break the barrier without putting the humans in danger. Perseverance, the most recent fallen human at the time, gave her the idea to try using human SOULS for experimentation. After helping her fix the broken DT Extractor, Perseverance was the first and only human to test it. Having extracted some of the DETERMINATION inside Perseverance successfully, Alphys tried experimenting with "fallen down" monsters, causing the Amalgamates to form. Both Alphys and Perseverance blame themselves for this happening. The rest of the monsters in the Underground don't know of the Amalgamates.

 _Mettaton:_ The most famous (and only) robot in the Underground. Adopted Integrity before he asked Alphys for a body. Since receiving his robot body, Integrity is at times the only one who truly understands him, and appears on his show quite often.

 _Napstablook:_ Last remaining Blook of the snail farm. After Hapstablook (aka Mettaton) left the snail farm to become a star, he adopted Patience. The snail farm has been less lonely for him since then.

 _Muffet:_ Head of the Spider Bakery. Since adopting Kindness, the prices for her food have become more reasonable. Kindness helps Muffet create new recipes, especially ones that don't include spiders.

 _The Six Fallen Humans:_ Like Frisk and Chara, all six humans previously had the ability to SAVE, CONTINUE, and RESET. After a new human falls down, that period in time is the new permanent "COMPLETE RESET point". Only the most recent fallen human has the ability to SAVE, CONTINUE, and RESET, but the ones who don't have this option can only CONTINUE from the current human's SAVE point. Only the human who has CONTINUED can see that they have CONTINUED, and for the others it seems like the same timeline. Each does not know the others have this ability.

 **Determination: Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel; The royal family**

 **Bravery: Sans and Papyrus; The skeleton brothers**

 **Justice: Undyne; The head of the royal guard**

 **Kindness: Muffet; The spider bakery**

 **Patience: Blooky; The snail farm**

 **Integrity: Mettaton; The fabulous robot superstar**

 **Perseverance: Alphys; The royal scientist**

The order of the fallen children is as follows: (1) Determination, (2) Perseverance, (3) Integrity, (4) Patience, (5) Justice, (6) Kindness, (7) Bravery, (8) Determination

 _Well, it seems like that should be it with most of the characters. If I haven't put any details about a certain characteristic, assume it is cannon-based, or ask me specifically._


	2. Chapter 1

_Entry 1_

I begin to climb Mt. Ebott.

Why am I doing this?

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

What if they didn't want to return?

Running away from their problems by going to a place they can't come back from.

Must be nice.

I'm here because I was forced to.

 _Entry 2_

I have now reached a flat, forest area.

I wish I could climb the trees, but the closest branches are at least three feet above me.

They are ginormous.

A big hole is blocking my path.

I look down.

The hole is dark, and I assume it's deep, because I can't see the bottom.

I wonder what-

 _*The writing trails off before it can be finished*_

 _Entry 3_

It has taken me a moment, but I've finally found my pen.

Trying to get a closer look at the hole, I tripped on the root of a tree.

As soon as I fell, I recognized this place, realizing too late that this was what I wanted to avoid.

Idiot.

I woke up laying in a bed of Buttercups.

They must have broken my fall.

In all directions there is blackness.

Looking up, the light just barely breaks through.

How far did I fall?

The only exit that I can see is a gate on my left.

I don't know what's down here...

But I stand up anyway, finally accepting the truth.

 _Entry 4_

Entering through the gate, I was met with more darkness.

In this room, there was a small patch of grass with light shining on it from above.

I'm glad I didn't fall there.

Suddenly, a goat-lady enters the room through the gate in front of me.

She is clothed in a black robe, with white sleeves reaching from her shoulders to her wrists.

The symbol of a white delta-rune is printed on the front.

For some reason, I feel like purple would suit her better.

Her face reminds me of a caring mother.

Strange, since I shouldn't know what that looks like.

"Hello. . ." she said once seeing me. For a moment her face was one of concern and surprise but it faded away almost as quickly, ". . . Are you alright? You look to be so confused. Do not worry, there is no reason to be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. Come with me, and I shall guide you through the catacombs."

After saying that, she left the room through the gate she had just come through.

I had expected that conversation to be a lot worse.

I follow Toriel.

 _Entry 5_

Through the gate, I exit out of the emptiness and enter the Ruins.

Toriel is waiting for me.

I follow her across the red leaf-covered floor.

I reach the beginning of the steps, but before I go up, I see a glowing star.

I touch it, and feelings of warmth and comfort surround me.

The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling me with . . . something.

Hope? Determination?

Determination.

Yeah.

That sounds right.

I continue following Toriel up the stairs.

 _Entry 6_

"Welcome to the Ruins, innocent one." Toriel spoke once I stepped through the door, "Allow me to educate you about your new home."

She takes my hand in a firm but protective grasp as we begin to walk through the first room.

"The Ruins, as well as the rest of the Underground, is filled with puzzles."

 _*The writing is shaky.*_

 **Hard to write with only one hand.**

 _*Despite being almost illegible, it's circled.*_

 _*The writing becomes normal again*_

"Oh, I am sorry, child. I had not noticed your little book there," she says, letting go of my hand as we enter the next room.

She doesn't question why I don't talk, and I'm glad.

It would take too much for me to explain.

 _Entry 7_

We continue going through the Ruins, Toriel commenting about a few things here and there.

She also explains a little about the other humans that have fallen down here.

It is just as I have suspected.

We suddenly enter a different area, one that has no puzzle.

Instead, there is a dummy standing in the middle of the room.

"Here in the Underground, monsters will want to FIGHT you. When you enter a FIGHT, your SOUL will become vulnerable. But do not worry, my child. Monsters down here only do battle with humans to become stronger and to meet new people. Never will a fight be on a malicious level."

Toriel then motions to the dummy.

"Here. Practice battling with this dummy. Once you feel comfortable with the aspect of fighting, we shall continue."

She proceeds to stand in front of the door to watch.

I take a deep breath, calming myself before any nerves can form.

* * *

Moving in front of the dummy, the colors around you fade. Four buttons appear in front of you, and a little red heart floats out of your body.

It seems the rumors were true. You've heard that monsters have this special power. The ability to release something from inside humans, something that they cannot do themselves.

The SOUL. The very essence of humans and monsters.

You spy on Toriel out of the corner of your eye. For some reason, she looks slightly surprised.

Was it the colorless battle? Was it the buttons appearing? Was it your SOUL?

You put the questions to the side, now focusing on the fight.

As it seemed that the dummy would be doing nothing, You decide to test the buttons.

 **[FIGHT]**

Suddenly, a range of attack damage possibilities appeared, covering the bottom of your vision as a line of attack flies across the screen. Once the line scrolls out of your vision, the four buttons appear again.

 **[ACT]**

Two options appear.

 ***Check**

*Dummy - ATK 0 DEF 0

*A cotton heart and a button eye.

*You are the apple of my eye.

After this message is stated, the main buttons once again appear in your vision.

 **[ACT]**

 ***Talk**

Despite any logical reason as to why, you begin talking to the Dummy.

…

As expected, it doesn't seem much for conversation.

You sneak a look at Toriel, and she seems happy that you're getting the hang of this.

The buttons appear once more.

 **[ITEM]**

Three items appear in your vision, a bandage and two other items that you had taken off before you fell.

It seems obvious now that Toriel can only see the battle, and not the menu placed in front of you.

 **[MERCY]**

Two options appear.

 ***Spare**

Color is restored to the world.

You and Toriel continue on.


	3. Chapter 2

_Entry 8_

We enter the next room.

Toriel finishes explaining the aspect of battles down here.

"There are many different monsters throughout the Underground. For example, a Froggit, such as this one."

She waves to the Froggit as we walk.

* * *

Suddenly, the world around you fades into black and white, and your SOUL floats out of your body. Your first real battle.

The Froggit waits for you to go first.

 **[ACT]**

 _*Froggit - ATK 4 DEF 5_

 _*Life is difficult for this enemy_

After the words fade, the Froggit proceeds to attack you.

Flies begin to swarm around your SOUL. At first, they seemingly attack in a random formation, but getting the pattern down instantly, you successfully dodge them.

 **[ACT]**

 ***Compliment**

You praise the Froggit on its attacks. It didn't understand what you were saying, but it was flattered, anyway.

You expect Toriel to glare at it, or something, but she continues on, not even noticing that your battle had commenced.

The Froggit attacks, jumping at your SOUL directly, but you immediately move it too high for the Froggit to reach.

It's your turn again, but it seems like the Froggit doesn't want to fight anymore.

 **[MERCY]**

 ***Spare**

The Froggit hops away and color is returned to the world.

You run through the room to catch up with Toriel.

* * *

 _Entry 9_

Toriel and I continue.

At last, we reach a house that looks less run-down when compared to the rest of the Ruins.

As Toriel moves inside, I notice another star.

There had been a few back in the Ruins after the first one.

I think one had something to do with a mouse and some cheese.

My hand move around the star in a practiced motion, as if I had done it a thousand times before.

Feelings of warmth and comfort flow into me.

Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins gives me Determination.


	4. Chapter 3

The moment you go into the house, you the smell of food wafts through the entryway.

Toriel suddenly calls out from the direction of what you assume to be the living room.

=I am home now, my child!=

Before you can follow the sound of her voice, another one answers her.

=Alright! Coming Mom!=

A goat-like monster covered with white fur and wearing a white sweater with black stripes runs out of the right hallway, passing a stairwell that takes up most of the area.

Before he reaches the left hallway, where the scent is coming from, he realizes you are standing in the entryway, watching him.

=Mom, did they just get here from the Capital?=

The monster points at you, then turns around, enabling you to see his face.

A flash of light appears in your eyes.

Then nothingness.

* * *

=Oh, you've fallen, haven't you?=

You sit up, rubbing your head. You face the area where the voice is coming from

The darkness glitches with the light.

A smiling golden flower. A black background is behind it.

A monstrosity of a plant, with a tv face and a creepy laugh. Behind it lies more blackness.

A crying goat-child wearing a green sweater with yellow stripes. The background is still black.

A goat-like monster made of colors and light, smiling and crying. The blackness continues.

The images reset.

Flowey.

Omega Photoshop.

Asriel.

The Absolute God of Hyperdeath.

They mix together into one being.

Then the darkness fade away.

* * *

You blink, and suddenly the images disappear.

You are on the floor. A white, furry hand is stretched out to help you up.

Taking the hand and steadily rising to your feet, you look at the face of the monster that had assisted you.

The images flash again. You wobble, but the monster steadies you before you can fall. After regaining stability, you force yourself to face him.

Remains of the yellow flower appear and dissipate, then you are finally able to see.

The monster in front of you looks awfully similar to the crying goat-child…

You suddenly remember that this was the monster that called Toriel, "Mom". He must be her son.

=Are you alright? That was quite a fall.=

You nod. He lets go of you once knowing that you can stand.

=So… Umm…=

The goat-child suddenly seems very awkward, quite a contrast to the extroverted personality you had seen before.

=Did you… Did you just get here?=

At his odd question you nod. He hesitates for a moment before continuing.

=By falling down… right?=

Even though he acts like it was a private question, you don't understand why he would think that. You casually nod. He seems to sigh in relief.

=Well… Howdy! Nice to meet you. My name is Asriel.=

Taking out your diary, you begin writing, showing him it when you finish.

 **Nice to meet you too, Asriel. I'm Frisk.**

After reading your words, he smiles.

=Frisk? That's a nice name.=

At that moment, Toriel finally seems to notice you and Asriel's absence. As she calls out from the living room, the smell of food becomes slightly stronger.

=If you both do not come over here, dinner will get cold!=

Asriel motions for you to follow him. You both head into the living room.

=Sorry if we took a while, Mom. Something... came up.=

You nod along with Asriel. Toriel seems to buy it.

=It is alright, my child. Now, come and eat.=

Both you and Asriel move to sit down, but Toriel suddenly stops you after seeing the state of your sweater.

=My child, I hope you do not mind me asking this, but could you change before we eat? Asriel and I may not mind it right now, but other monsters might not… entirely approve of your attire.=

You look at your shirt. Leaves from attempting to climb, dirt from falling down, petals from the buttercups, dust from those you killed-

You shake your head slightly. The image of dust disappears. It had only been your mind playing tricks on you, but a chill had gone down your spine, nonetheless.

You look back to Toriel, image momentarily forgotten. She points toward the long hallway left of the entryway.

=Down that hallway, take the first door on the left. Inside, there is a closet with clothes that should fit you.=

You nod and begin walking in the direction Toriel had pointed to. Though, before you exit the living room, Asriel speaks.

=Hey mom, can I try baking something?=


End file.
